Rompecorazones
by Inner-Nami
Summary: Cansada de perseguir a Sasuke, Sakura decide recurrir a una vieja amiga de Kurenai, quien le da un poderoso don: leer las mentes masculinas. ¿Que inocentes hombres pagarán el precio? [SakuxTodos xD]


**..:.:Nami Ryuzaki:.:..**

Hola hola! Bueno, aqui esta mi segundo proyecto pa todos ustedes. No tengo mucho que decir, como es el primer capitulo xD... solo espero que lo lean y vean que les parece n.n

Contesto todos los reviews... si es que hay S. Bueno, nada mas, ahora disfruten del primer capitulo ):

"**Rompecorazones"**

**Nota: **Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, son del señor Masashi Kishimoto

**Forma Correcta de Leer Este Fic:**

Narración normal

- **Diálogo **-

- _"Pensamientos" -_

_- **Flash Back **-_

**Este capítulo dedicado a:**_ Metaldude, que me recordó lo groso que es escribir fic y entretener a la gente_

**_Y UNETE AL MOVIMIENTO ANTI OROCHIGAY! _**

Capítulo 1

Paso 1: El conjuro

Eran las 8:30 AM y se oían pasos a lo lejos. Alguien venía acercándose a paso lento por las calles de Konoha a un puente de barandas rojas. Al perecer, tenía que encontrarse con una persona, o unas personas. Su pelo azabache se meneaba con el leve viento que se producía al caminar y sus profundos ojos negros que miraban con decisión hacia el horizonte.

- **¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!**- un chillido hizo que el joven mirara con furia a la chica que se acercaba corriendo a él.

- **Que quieres Sakura**- la chica se detuvo a un lado de Sasuke **– Tengo mucha prisa**- La niña agachó su cabeza sonrojada.

- **Etto… Sasuke-kun, aún es muy temprano para ir al puente y… yo… me… me preguntaba si tu… podrías…-**

- **No**- mientras reanudaba su marcha, Sasuke Uchiha suspiraba resignado. Hace 5 años que eran compañeros y Sakura seguía igual de débil y tonta. _"Siempre molestándome y siguiéndome. No me molestaría si dejara de gritarme y comportarse tan infantil"_ De pronto reaccionó y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza _"¡Pero que demonios estoy pensado! Yo soy un vengador. Es verdad que no acepté la propuesta de Orochimaru hace un tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que halla dejado de lado mi propósito… ¿O si?"_

- **Neh, Sasuke-kun- **seguía insistiendo la chica mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a Sasuke que caminaba muy rápido – **Pero es que aún no te he dicho que…- **Para la mala suerte de la señorita Haruno, Sasuke no estaba de buen humor ese día. De hecho, estaba de pésimo humor ese día.

- **¡Sakura!**- le gritó desesperado el moreno - **¡Ya me tienes arto de tanto "Sasuke-kun" aquí, "Sasuke-kun" allá! Deja de perseguirme¡Me ahogas¿Qué acaso no tienes una vida de la cual ocuparte¿O una dieta que seguir¿O algo tan estúpido como tú?- **la chica agachó la cabeza tristemente. Le dolía demasiado lo que Sasuke le gritaba en la cara, pero él estaba ciego y seguía y seguía… - **… Solo eres una mocosa que no puede ser independiente. Siempre tienes que estar detrás de los demás escondiéndote y llorando…- **y seguía… - **Si tienes tanto tiempo para seguirme, entonces por lo menos entrena que tanta falta te hace. Solo eres un estorbo para Naruto y para mi ¿Y sabes que¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!- **¡Auch!Golpe bajo por parte de Uchiha y Haruno queda en "Nock Up" totalmente destrozada.

- **Me detestas…-** la débil voz de Sakura al pronunciar esas palabras sacó a Sasuke de su monólogo

- **Eh, no… Sakura yo- **demasiado tarde el joven de los profundos ojos negros se daba cuenta del gran peso y la gran mentira de sus palabras. Tomó del brazo a la pelirrosa pero esta automáticamente se safó, como si se hubiera quemado - **…Sa-Sakura-**

- **Bien. No te volveré a molestar- **decía la chica mientras retrocedía sus pasos y lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos – **Y no te preocupes por nada. Esta persona a la que tanto detestas tratara de salirse completamente de tu vida-**

**- ¡Sa…-** la chica, dándose media vuelta, salió corriendo de la vista de Sasuke –** Sakura… parece que me pasé de la raya-**

**------**

**- ¡Naas!- **saludó el maestro del equipo 7 con su particular humor a las 11:00 AM

- **¡Sensei, llega tarde!- **le reprochaba Uzumaki Naruto a su maestro, Hatake Kakashi. El jounin iba a protestar cuando sintió que algo le hacía falta: regularmente no era una, si no dos personas las que le gritaban cada mañana.

- **Eh¿Dónde está Sakura?-** Naruto miró hacia los dos lados

- **No lo se. Aún no a llegado… creo- **

-** Mmm… ya veo ¿Y no sabes por que?-**

**- No. La verdad no tengo idea- **para Hatake esto le resultó demasiado extraño. Naruto siempre sabía donde estaba Sakura y porque estaba allí. No precisamente porque la perseguía siempre, ya que esa costumbre se le había quitado hace años, si no porque era el que más tiempo pasaba con ella.

- **Que extraño- **decía el "copy ninja" pensativo – **Sasuke ¿Tu sabes si le pasó algo a Sakura?- **el moreno, que estaba un poco mas atrás de Naruto, no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo miraba de allá para acá, como esperando a alguien. Naruto se acercó lentamente a Sasuke con una media sonrisa

- **Sasuke¿A quién esperas?**- Sasuke salió inmediatamente de su trance

- **¿Yo? A nadie ¿Qué estabas pensando?- **respondió mas sonrojado que molesto. La media sonrisa de Naruto se convirtió en una gran sonrisa de niño pícaro

- **¿Seguro? A mi se me hace que estas mintiendo-**

**- Eh ¡Claro que no, baka! No me interesa si llega Sakura o no- **desesperadamente Sasuke trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, pues el rojo de sus mejillas no bajaba, si no que todo lo contrario: poco a poco se le esparcía por toda la cara. Mientras que Hatake miraba hacia otro lado como si no estuviera poniendo atención, pero en realidad trataba de no mirar a Sasuke para que no se diera cuenta que se estaba riendo.

- **Pero Sasuke… yo en ningún momento te dije que estaba hablando de ella- **le insistía divertido el rubio

- **Pe-pero… eh… lo deduje… ¡Por que siempre me estas molestando con que me gusta Sakura y eso! Además que…- **lamentablemente, Hatake no supo esconder muy bien su risa ya que sus hombros se movían por aguantarse. - **¿De que demonios te estas riendo "copy ninja"!- **_"Oh, oh…" _pensaba asustado Kakashi. Cada vez que alguno de sus alumnos le decían "copy ninja" era por que estaban muy enfadados con él.

- **Lo siento Sasuke- **decía escondido el peliplateado ocultando su risa

- **Sasuke- **interrumpió Naruto – **Aún estas evadiendo le que dijiste-**

**- Cállate…- **respondió cansado

- **¡Oye¡A mi no me vengas a callar!- **y así, Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron una de sus tantas peleas de la mañana. Para Kakashi, en cambio, no había tiempo para eso y decidió cortar de inmediato la pelea

- **Bueno, ya que Sakura no vino hoy, se suspende el entrenamiento- **Y como Hatake predijo, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos

- **¡Como que se suspende, imbésil! Este no es cualquier entrenamiento¡Estamos entrenando por que se acercan las pruebas para Jounin!- **

- **Y a mí, que. Yo entreno a tres personas y si una de ellas desaparece de repente sin dar ni una explicación y sin que ninguno de sus compañeros sepa por qué, entonces no hay entrenamiento-**

**- ¡Pero los entrenamientos son muy importantes!- **

**- Eso a mi no me importa, Sasuke-**

**- ¡Naruto, dile algo!- **

**- Yo no puedo hacer nada. No tengo idea de donde está ni porte faltó Sakura, a si que yo mejor me voy. Le diré a Ero-senin que me entrene- **Naruto se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

- **Pe-Pero… el…-**

**-**_"Espero que Kakashi-sensei sepa lo que está haciendo"- _Pensaba Naruto mientras simulaba irse. Francamente, en este último tiempo Naruto se había vuelto muy astuto producto de las misiones. De hecho, ya casi no quedaba nada de ese niño travieso e inocente que hacía travesuras por las calles de Konoha; había tomado su lugar un joven sereno, astuto y guapo… últimamente preferido por las jóvenes de la aldea.

- **Na-Naruto… ¡Ah, está bien! Yo se porque Sakura no está aquí hoy- **Naruto y Kakashi miraron atentos al Uchiha

------

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continuará

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(N/a: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Se la creyeron! Noo, sigue jeje…)

Sakura estaba en uno de los puestos de "Pinku Mikan" (N/a: Para los que leen "Clan Uzumaki" saben que es y que significa xD) bebiendo algo que tuviera alcohol. Tenía que quitarse el sabor amargo del malísimo rato que había pasado, de todos modos no le dirían nada ya que ahora no estaba tan prohibido beber alcohol a jóvenes mayores de 15 años, y ella tenía 16.

- **Estúpido orgulloso…- **decía a regañadientes Sakura cada vez que se tomaba un sorbo –** Si me odiaba tanto debió haberlo dicho de un principio y no haberme humillado tanto- **… y se le acabó en vaso…- **Si no fuera porque… oh, mierda… hasta la bebida me abandona ¡Oiga, sírvame más!- **le grito al sujeto que estaba atendiendo

- **Señorita, recién son las 11:30 de la mañana. No debería beber tanto- **

**- A usted eso no le importa. Solo sírvame más-**

**- ¿Tiene algún problema? Tal vez yo podría ayudarla- **Sakura no se daba cuenta, pero el tipo le estaba coqueteando, y bastante

**- ¡Por supuesto que podría ayudarme!- **el joven sonrió - **¡Sírvame otra y me hará un bien! Kamisama…- **al chico se le desapareció la risa y el coqueteo y con suerte le sirvió otro vaso y le dejo la botella

- **Estaré en la cocina por si necesita algo- **y dicho esto desapareció por completo de la vista de la humillada.

- _"¿Qué le sucede a este sujeto?"_- Sakura, metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del grupo de personas que se acercaban hacia ella… hasta que le tocaron el hombro.

- **Que tal Sakura- **la susodicha se volteó

- **¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- **Preguntó la pelirrosa a Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino.

------

- **Ese idiota…- **se quejaba la pelirrosa – **Cree que porque lo amo puede tratarme como se le de la gana-**

**- Bueno, tú tienes la culpa- **Sakura miro sorprendida a Shikamaru

- **Es cierto- **siguió Kiba – **No puedes pretender que Sasuke se fije en ti nada mas porque te preocupes por él-**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?- **pregunto la chica

- **A que a los hombres no le gustan las cosas fáciles… y menos las mujeres- **los otros dos asintieron

- **¡Perdón¿Estás tratando de decir que soy una mujer fácil?- **los tres se miraron

- **Verás…- **comenzó Shikamaru un poco incomodo - **No es que tu lo seas, es que… bueno, lo hemos comentado con los muchachos en el trabajo un par de veces y…-**

**- Eso es lo que parece- **terminó Shino. Sakura estaba completamente anonadada

- **Dios mío. No puedo creerlo…- **se levantó de su puesto y dejo dinero encima de la barra

- **Eh, Sakura…- **trató de detenerla Shino

- **¡Suéltame!- **Sakura se soltó y salio rápidamente del pub.

- _"Esto no se ve bien"- _Pensaba su sensei mientras la observaba desde arriba de un árbol – _"Será mejor que la siga vigilando"-_ El chico que atendía "Pinku Mikan" se asomó por la cocina

- **¿Qué pasó? El dinero… ¿Se fue esa chica linda de cabello rosa?- **Shikamaru, que también estaba vestido con el uniforme de "Pinku Mikan" miró al chico

- **Si Sai, ya se fue-**

------

_- "No puedo creer todo por lo que he pasado para estar con el"- _pensaba triste Sakura – _"He hecho de todo para poder acercarme a el, para ayudarlo, para fortalecerlo. Había girado toda mi vida para que girara alrededor de él… ¿Y que saque? Su deprecio y el desprecio de todos los hombres de Konoha. Pero ya verán todos ellos que yo no soy lo que piensan… tarde o temprano…"-_

**- ¿Sakura?- **la susodicha miró a su izquierda para ver quien le hablaba

- **Oh, buenos días Kurenai-sensei- **dijo sin mucho afán

- **¿Te sientes bien Sakura?-**

**- Claro…-**

**- Vamos, no creas que vas a convencerme con eso. Dime, qué te pasa…- **la ojiverde agachó la cabeza

- **Déjame adivinar. Hombres… siempre son el problema…-**

**- **_Uhm… conversación de mujeres. Mejor me voy- _Kakashi desapareció del árbol

- _"Ya se fue. Supongo que me lo dejo a mi"- _

_-_ **Es Sasuke sensei…-**

**- ¿Sasuke¡Ja! Lo suponía… ¿Y que te hizo ahora?- **la pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar y a hacer pucheros

**- Me trató muy mal. Me dijo cosas horrible, y después… los chicos en el pub…- **Sakura no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Kurenai trataba de consolarla esperando que pronto se calmara, pero no fue así. Sakura siguió llorando casi por media hora sin parar

- **Sakura… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sasuke? No entiendo… ¿Quieres que te ame?-**

**- No quiero que me ame, yo no puedo obligarlo a eso ni por mas que quisiera-**

**- **_"Es verdad. Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, Sakura"-_

_- _**Yo solo quiero que me respete y que me reconozca como lo que soy- **Sakura paró inmediatamente de llorar como si lo hubiera hecho falsamente - **¡Pero ya me harté de todo esto! No volveré a llorar por culpa de "ese", jamás-**

**- Sakura…-**

**- Prometo que me olvidaré de él y que me dedicare a mi misma solamente. Tarde o temprano será mi turno para vengarme de todos ellos, pero sobre todo de él-**

**- ¿Y que esperas para empezar?-**

**- ¿Cómo… a qué se refiere?- **Kurenai sonrió

- **Tú solo sígueme. Tengo una idea- **(N/a: Ahora empieza lo bueno D) Sakura comenzó a seguir a Kurenai por una serie de callejones estrechos y oscuros de Konoha. La verdad es que esto no le gustaba mucho, pero si esto solucionaría su gran conflicto, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que Kurenai le indicara.

Llegaron hasta un lugar ni muy al centro ni muy afuera de la aldea. Estaba habitada por aldeanos muy humildes y de niños que pasaban de allá para acá jugando. Kurenai caminaba muy decidida y eso tranquilizaba un poco los nervios de Sakura. De pronto, vio a una anciana que tendía ropa en un tendedero ubicado a la salida de la ventana del segundo piso en la que la viejita salía, Kurenai se detuvo justo en la puerta de entra y miro a la anciana

- **Inoue-san, necesito que me ayude con algo-**

**- Oh, Kurenai-san ¿Cómo te ha ido con el…-**

**- No vine por mi hoy señora- **miró a Sakura la tomó de los hombros y volvió a mirar a la anciana – **Vengo por ella. Ayúdeme por favor- **la anciana miró a Sakura

- **Entren- **Kurenai sonrió y Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Al entrar a la casa Sakura se volvió a relajar, era muy "normal" comparado con lo que ella imaginaba. Salió de sus observaciones al ver bajar a la anciana

- **Buenos días, jovencita- **

**- Buenos días señora- **respondió con una reverencia

- **¿A que vienes hoy?- **Sakura miró a Kurenai. Por supuesto, la sensei respondió por ella

- **Es una sorpresa. Viene por lo mismo que yo-**

**- Ya veo, eso me gusta. Bueno Sakura, recuéstate en ese sofá-**

**- Claro- **dijo sin preocupaciones… aún. Caminó y se recontó en el sofá que le indico Inoue y luego calló en la cuenta – **Disculpe ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- **la anciana sonrió

- **Cuando despiertes lo sabrás. Nos vemos después del conjuro- **esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho la antigua Sakura, luego vio todo negro

------

_- "Me siento extraña… ¿Dónde estoy? Estaba hablando con Kurenai-sensei y luego... ¡Inoue-san!"- _la pelirroja abrió de par en par los ojos

- **Jovencita, bienvenida. Haz demorado muy poco en despertar. Dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**- ¿Qué pasó? Auch… ¿Y Kurenai-sensei?-**

**- Ella se fue. Tenía mucho que hacer todavía-**

**- Pero… no entiendo ¿Qué hizo¿Qué me pasó?- **Sakura no tenía miedo, pero estaba muy confundida

- **Tranquila. Te explicare todo con calma. Siéntate- **

**------**

Sakura salía de la casa de Inoue, pero ya no parecía la misma. Caminaba derecha, a paso seguro y con una sonrisa un poco maléfica en la cara. Su cara su cuerpo y toda ella revelaban la seguridad que en ese momento la embargaba al recordar las palabras de la anciana hechicera

- **_Desde ahora en adelante tienes el poder del saber, pero no de todo, sólo de hombre. Sabes como piensan, como sienten y como actúan. Conoces cada detalle de sus mentiras y tácticas. Pero ten mucho cuidado, ya que esto solo sucederá con hombres inseguros de si mismos o que no amen de verdad…- _**Y Sakura sabía muy bien como ocupar su nuevo don. Lo usaría "a lo Sasuke": como venganza. Suerte para ella, ya que justo en ese momento apareció su primera victima

- **Hola Sakura, nos volvemos a ver-**

**- Hola otra vez… Kiba- **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0Continuará0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Ahi esta el cap... espero que les guste n.n.. review porfis TToTT 


End file.
